The invention relates to the field of truck design.
Pick up truck cargo beds may be extended with the use of extensions added to the bed after manufacture of the truck. Ramps may also be fitted to the pick up truck to facilitate loading cargo. Both the truck bed extension and the ramp are often used as temporary modifications of a typical small pick up truck. Combining the functions of the truck bed extension and ramp, making the bed extension releasably attached from the truck, and minimizing the bulk of the truck bed extension, allows the owner of the truck to temporarily modify the truck to extend the bed, eliminates the need to carry a ramp to load, and provides for easier storage when not in use.
The truck bed extension described below is releasably attached to a typical pick up truck bed to extend the back wall of the bed. The truck bed extension is comprised of three panels, including a back wall and two side walls, which are hinged together to allow the truck bed extension to be straightened when detached from the truck bed and used as a ramp or ladder. The truck bed extension includes rotational stops or rotational locks which maintain the extension in a straight condition when unfolded for use as a ramp. The rotational stops may take the form of U-channel rails protruding from the outside/bottom of the extension. Alternatively, the truck bed extension is comprised of a pair of ramps, each ramp comprising a back wall section, a side wall extension, and a ramp lip. When installed as a truck bed extension, the back wall sections nest against each other and are strapped together to reestablish the back wall for the truck bed.